interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 From , from the name , from Noun # A mechanical device used to raise and (temporarily) support a heavy object. #: She used a '''jack' to lift her car and changed the tire.'' # A man or men in general. #* Every man '''jack. # A male animal. # The card ranking between the and of any suit, picturing a knave or prince on its face. In some card games has a value of eleven based on its rank, but in many card games has a value of ten like the ten, queen, and cards. Also called a knave. # A knave (a servant or later, a deceitful man). #* # A male ass. # A surface-mounted connector for electrical, especially telecommunications, equipment. #: ''telephone '''jack'' # A target ball in bowls, etc; a jack-ball. # A small, six-pointed playing piece used in the game of jacks. # Nothing, jackshit. #: You haven't done '''jack'. Get up and get this room cleaned up right now!'' # A small flag at the bow of a ship. # A naval ensign flag flown from the main mast, mizzen mast, or the aft-most major mast of (especially) British sailing warships; Union Jack. # A coarse and cheap medieval coat of defense, especially one made of leather. #* # A penny with a head on both sides, used for cheating. (Reference: Sidney J. Baker, The Australian Language, second edition, 1966, chapter XI section 3, page 243.) # Money. # A smooth often ovoid large gravel or small cobble in a natural water course. # A common name for the freshwater pike, green pike or pickerel. # Large California rockfish. # An order of marine fish in the Carangidae family. # A sailor; a "jack tar". Synonyms * knave * jackass Derived terms * bicolor jack * blackfin jack * bootjack * cheap-jack * cottonmouth jack * Crevalle jack * green jack * horse-eye jack * jack-o'-lantern * jack of all trades * jack over * jack plug * jack rabbit * one-eyed jack * Senegal jack * whitetongue jack * Union Jack * yellowfin jack Translations * Danish: donkraft * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * Hungarian: emelő * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 起重機 (きじゅうき, kijūki), ジャッキ (jyakki) * Maltese: ġakk * Norwegian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: Domkraft * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: boer , zot (Flemish) * Esperanto: bubo, fanto, paĝio * Finnish: , , * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Malay: * Maltese: kavall * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: dolník * Slovene: fant , pob * Spanish: * Swedish: * Danish: æselhingst * Dutch: * Esperanto: * French: * Hungarian: segg, fenék, popsi, ülep * Italian: * Japanese: 雄驢馬/雄ロバ (osuroba) * Maltese: ħmar * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Spanish: * Danish: * Dutch: stopkontakt (mains), aansluitpunt (connector), aansluiting (connection), stekker * Finnish: * Hungarian: , * Japanese: ジャック (jyakku), 差しこみ口 (さしこみぐち, sashikomiguchi) * Norwegian: * Russian: , * Czech: , * Danish: gøs * Japanese: 国籍旗 (こくせきき, kokuseki-ki), 船首旗 (せんしゅき, senshu-ki) * Russian: * Dutch: jekker * Esperanto: * Italian: Verb # To use a jack. #: He '''jacked' the car up so that he could replace the brake pads.'' # To steal something, typically an automobile. #: Someone '''jacked' my car last night!'' Derived terms * jack up (several meanings) Translations * Finnish: nostaa tunkilla Etymology 3 Verb # To hit the ball hard. #: Jones '''jacks' it into the alley, clearing the bases.'' # To hit a home run. Derived terms * jack in * jack it in * jack off Translations * Finnish: * Portuguese: Interjection # A player has hit a home run #: ''Jack! Tie score.'' References * Category:Fish Category:Flags ---- Dutch Noun # jacket el:jack es:jack fr:jack io:jack it:jack kn:jack kk:jack rw:jack li:jack hu:jack ml:jack my:jack nl:jack pl:jack pt:jack ro:jack ru:jack simple:jack fi:jack sv:jack ta:jack te:jack uk:jack vi:jack zh:jack